Cursed
Cursed is a crew on Viridian Ocean. General Cursed had been an idea of Justify's, who finally saw it realize on June 15th, 2009. The crew is now of Established fame and has joined the flag Horizon of Hope. Currently, there is a total of 7 crew members and several dormant members. Ranks in the Crew The crew is based on the code of justice, meaning that every pirate will be heard. The ranks are not awarded based only on statistics on a pirate's page, but on the pirate's actual skill, which is surveyed by the captain or a senior officer on the first few trips. Do not be worried if your stats are low - if it is clear that you know the puzzles, the rank can be assigned to you no matter the stats. All officers must know how to battle navigate and all fleet and senior officers must own a vessel. The current booty shares are promotion pays, due to the crew still growing and accepting many new members of all ranks. Specials On the 15th of each month, all jobbers automatically get pluses in booty division, as 15th is the day of foundation. Also, twice a year a special payment is awarded to faithful members. Two sloops are always available for crew use, for those who do not own their own vessle. Cursed Hymn In the dark of the night The moon shines bright Black sails avoid the light Bring forth cruel death and fright. Where waves and night shores fight There is no wrong or right Your sword shall be your guide Awake the Curse inside! Fan Art Cursed consists of many artistic souls, who give their everything into the crew spirit. They have created several related works. Join The Cursed -by Rakashi Portrait of the captain with senior officers -by Wrathian Wind rages, Waters churn Wind rages Waters churn Rage Churn Billowing canvas is hauled by brave men as howling wind rages As raging wind howls Tattered canvas is abandoned by battered men as battling waters churn As churning waters battle Proud ship is manned by brave men As wind rages As waters churn Defeated ship is abandoned by battered men As howling wind throws battling water Defeated ship yields to frothy surface To icy dark depths To inky black bottom As wind rages As waters churn -by Ackmey Pirates of Cursed We are the pirates of Cursed You would think we rehearsed But the truth is reversed We are the pirates of Cursed We fight to be first Just to appease our thirst Justify: She holds all strings in her hands She always understands The future’s mystic plans Justice, she demands Wrathian: His well-known charm travels for miles From young women he steals smiles He hauls the treasure up in piles To gather skulls from Cursed Isles Fearlass: The kindest person in the crew The likes of her are very few “Please, will you help me,” is her cue Even in Hell, she’ll get you through Ackmey: He is the bravest man by far You’ll meet him often in a bar But in his travels he’s the tzar We have his heart stored in a jar Rakashi: Her soul is always flying free Her secrets locked up with a key With cunningness, she fights the sea No warrior as good as she Fearnsy: He holds inside a heart of gold His poker skills will not grow old Mates see him and they fold Or their belongings would be sold We are the pirates of Cursed You would think we rehearsed But the truth is reversed We are the pirates of Cursed We fight to be first Just to appease our thirst -by Justify & Wrathian